


Best Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's trying to teach Cas to drink like a Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for my [December Fic Fest](http://ghoststories-x.livejournal.com/25991.html).

This was not how Dean had expected tonight to go down. Nope. Not at all. When he'd told Sammy he could teach Cas how to drink like man, he'd assumed that by the fifth shot of whiskey, the Angel would be on the floor, or at least throwing up into the nearest waste basket.

He had _not_ expected to be on shot number eighteen, sight blurry, and have Cas pulling off his biker boots.

"I can do more!" Dean slurred as Cas rolled his eyes. "I can...MORE BOOZE!" He waved his arms around slightly.  
"Dean," Cas said in that dead pan voice of his. "You've had enough."  
Dean shook his head, but didn't stop Cas from tugging his shirt over his head. "I'm teashin...teachin you how...how to drink! Like me!"

Cas cocked an eyebrow. "Really? This is how you drink?" He waved his hands in Dean's direction.  
Dean smiled, and nodded. "LIKE ME!"

Cas couldn't help but smile slightly, as he pulled the motel bed sheets up to Dean's bare chest. Suddenly, Dean was grabbing Cas's wrists, and pulling him down, wrapping his arms around the Angel's neck.

"I love you Cas," he muttered in a happy, drunk tone. "You know...you know you're my best (hic!) friend."

Cas rolled his eyes, and tried to push himself away from the drunken Winchester. He was unsuccessful, and found himself being tugging down onto the bed, into the space beside Dean, who was turning onto his side, spooning Cas from behind.  
"Besht friend." Dead mumbled happily, pressing his cheek up against Cas's candy coat.

Cas sighed, and patted the arm around his waist. "Best friend," he repeated, closing his eyes.


End file.
